The Thing That She Afraid Of
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Yukari the high pride girl that Minato knew, had a weakness. And she only showed it in front of him. How about the Culture Festival, when the clown of the group asked them to do a dare challenge. And how she react toward him ?


**My first one shot about Male Protagonist that we knew as Minato Arisato and the Lovers, Yukari Takeba.**  
**Please read and enjoy it guys.**  
**Sorry, if it's bit strange. I'm in the middle of chaos, especially my mind. But I have some urge to write this story, otherwise my life won't return normal.**

**Read and review it guys!**

**Even that a lot of people dislike Yukari. I never dislike her -sorry, I had my own reason actually-, instead I think both of them were a good couple.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the PERSONA SERIES...!**

* * *

**THING THAT SHE AFRAID OF**

It's the culture festival time, and for the Gekkoukan HIght School, it's their time to show their talent to the people. For class 2-F they decided to make a gallery, photograph especially. Since almost half of the class didn't agree with the other idea, Miad Café, Butler Café and last, Ghost House. Minato didn't help too much for the class. He had a thing to do. Yeah, he promised Elizatbeth to take her a walk. So he left, before the other done. But, since he joined the photography club, he gave his photo to them.

For the rest of the evening, Minato sat on the lounge accompanied with Aigis, Fuuka and Koromaru. They really had a nice evening that day but, it won't long for last, as the dorm door opened and both of his friends, Junpei and Yukari had an argument, again. He sighed as he let both of them walked toward the lounge while their mouth won't stop from the debate.

"Oww…c'mon stupei, I said that I don't want to heard it anymore!?" Yukari shouted to the capped boy, while she threw her bag to the couch where Minato sat.

The capped boy, Junpei scratched his hair as he sighed, "C'mon Yuka-tan it isn't a big deal…it's normal.."

"Err..could both of you stay calm and tell us, what happening here?" asked Fuuka as she sweat dropped when she saw how the two of them acted.

"Really, Fuuka!?" Yukari looked at her, "You should know, that this stupid one asked me to wear that damn outfit at the culture festival tomorrow!"

"Oh..I get it…" Fuuka said as she knew what the brunette mean.

"So, how about the preparation?" the blue haired guy who only heard their little argument from beginning asked them.

Yukari turned to Minato, "Oh, yeah you left first because it's your turn to prepare the dinner tonight, right?" she said as she smiled to him, "Well, it's okay. All of us can handle it, even Tomochika stayed until the job done. You must see our work, it was really fabulous!" she assured him.

He lied, but he didn't want to tell her. He hoped that Yukari won't figure out the truth and as promised, he prepared the dinner. Remembered that their class would made some photo gallery, Minato smiled a real one, not fake one, "Can't wait for tomorrow. But, I promise that, I'll help with the cleanup."

Suddenly a scream heard from the television, all of them turned around to the television and saw Junpei who stood there. He grinned, "Hey, check this out.." he said as he pointed the television. "A horror film..wow, the ghost seems real, I wonder if one of our cultural festival booths could make like this one. I'm sure that they'll get the reward."

He then turned to the group on the couch and smiled when he saw a bit-paled Yukari, "Hey, what's up Yuka-tan?" he approached her, "Still afraid with this kind of thing? It's not real you know…"

"Still…"

"Ouch..I heard that tonight it does gonna be a hard rain and maybe if the lamp turned off this night…"

"STOP IT!" Yukari screamed as she covered her ears, she didn't want to hear any more about the horror thing. Minato and the rest only face palmed and especially for Minato, he showed his trademark, the poker face. So, the rest evening ended with Junpei insisted to watch the horror movie until the end, with he trying to scare Yukari.

* * *

The light storm came at night and all of them decided to not go to Tartarus, since it was raining and they'll had a culture festival tomorrow. Mitsuru and Akihiko agreed with the Leader decision, since both of them came late to the dorm. Mitsuru was the student council president while Akihiko was the boxing club captain. They had a lot of work to do.

As he hasn't feel sleep yet. Minato decided to study a little. A big thunder and light storm, he just hoped that the festival tomorrow won't stop because of this storm. He started to focus with the math, but suddenly someone knocked his door softly. Minato sat up from his bench and he approached the door. He surprised, Yukari held her pink pillow, while she wore her pink nightdress. "Yu-Yukari!?" He bit surprised, and he looked at the clock, 11.30 p.m.

"What are you doing at this hour? Somebody must have seen you come." He warned as he turned his head to see if someone saw them. But lucky them, nobody was there except them. He sure that Akihiko was exhausted and Junpei maybe had knocked down already because the divine punishment from Yukari before, because the movie.

He sighed, hoped that Mitsuru won't see them either. "Can you explain Yukari?" he asked the brunette again.

"Can..can I stay with you only for tonight?" she asked with a weak voice, but he could heard it clear. "I..I can't sleeps because I can't wait till tomorrow. Maybe I'm too excited.."

He wanted to ask her why she didn't go to Fuuka's room instead, but he saw that her body was shaking, and her face was a bit scared. He knew she lied to him. He knew that Junpei's words still ringing inside her mind. _Damn that Junpei_….he cursed him. He opened the door as he offered her to come inside "Sure.."

Yukari came into his room and she felt a bit relieved. Minato closed the door when he knew that the area was clear. He knew that each room had a CCTV, but he succeed to hack it and Mitsuru didn't ask him about it. "Well, you can sleep on the bed, and-"

A big lightning and it made Yukari jolted and she crouched. "Kyaaa…" she screamed a little, and it made Minato chuckled, never knew the fearless Yukari Takeba afraid with the storm and…the ghost. She always acted brave in front of the other and he knew that. She wasn't that strong enough. She is just a normal girl from the beginning. Her pride and past made her like this.

"Hey, are you okay..it's only a lightning.." he said as he helped her to get up and supported her to his bed, and she sat on the edge. "It's gonna be fine…" he assured her. Yukari only nodded. "Never knew that you afraid with storm. I know that lightning is your weakness. But this one won't hurt you." He teased her and she smiled a little.

Minato admitted that he had a crush with this brunette. Since they first time met, the accident at Shirakawa Boulevard, the moment they talked at Yakushima…it made him realized that, she was everything for him. But he tried to hide his feeling because, he had a lot problem. Another confession from the other girls, like Yuko, Chihiro really made up his day tougher. He must think carefully about his act right now.

But, tonight, she needed him. "I..I'm not afraid with the thunder it's just.." Yukari tried to cover up her main reason.

"Junpei's story and the movie made you afraid. Not only you afraid with the storm, you afraid what if something came to your room…" he said calmly and suddenly Yukari pinched his arm.

"You just like that Stupei!"

He chuckled, "Hey, relax…I know your feeling." He said. Yeah he knew the feeling if someone appeared in your room while you didn't know how they could get in. Yeah, Pharos made him like this. "Come on, just take some sleep. It's almost dark hour and I don't want to stay awake at that time..not tonight.." he pushed her shoulder softly to the bed and she laid there.

"And, you?" Yukari asked.

"I'll continue my study first. It's almost done. And don't worry; I'll sleep on the floor. I have an extra blanket…" he walked to his desk and continued his study.

Yukari sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay..just try to get some sleep…we have a busiest day tomorrow." Minato said without turned around to see her face and continued his study.

* * *

It had been two hours and surprisingly, he studied even at the Dark Hour. He closed his note book and stretched his hand up. "At least, it's the storm which bugging me…not that damn shadow.." he said. He turned around his chair and saw Yukari slept peacefully on his bed. He smiled, approached her as he tried to cover her with the blanket. Suddenly, her hand grabbed his wrist, "Yukari?" he was bit startled.

"Don't you dare to sleep on the floor…" she said weakly. Minato sighed, he didn't know how to say so, he sat on the edge of his bed, "Please…I don't want to be alone this night…" she pleaded.

"Alright then…but I won't do anything…so, please don't hit me, okay?" he warned, remembered with Shirakawa Boulevard's incident. Then he lay beside her with their back faced each other. _Just because that stupid Junpei…I must gone through this_…he though, first he felt tension around his back but then, after a long study, he slept.

The Cultural Festival at Gekkoukan High was great. A lot of people came to the school. Even a lot of important persons came too. Minato didn't stay at his class; instead he had an arm band on his right arm with SECURITY word, embroidery on it. "What's wrong?" Hidetoshi asked him as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Never knew that it's going to be this though. It seemed that the storm last night didn't affect the people spirit.." he smiled while saw the scenery which a lot of people surrounded the booths on the school field.

Hidetoshi patted his shoulder, "This is the festival, man…"

_So, I'm the one who worn out huh…._

* * *

As Yukari wore her maid outfit, she sighed…she really did this. She wore the maid outfit. Her friends from archery were really serious about this. She really wanted that her shift done and she changed to her normal outfit, school uniform. After two hours offered the customers, so it was finally done. She changed her outfit immediately and walked out from the maid café. Until, Junpei spotted her with a huge grin on his face. "What's the matter?" she asked, sounded annoyed.

"Jeez…chill out Yuka-tan..I just walked around until saw you wore that attractive outfit.." he said, teased her again. He said attractive, she felt her cheeks burn and tried to slam the capped guy.

"Oh, you and your out of range mind…" she said.

He rose up his hands, "Hey, I just wanted to ask you for walk since it's a good day and you're done with your shift."

"So, you're trying to act as the gentleman now, huh?" she raised her eye brows, sounded unsure with his reason. She knew had some plan.

"I'm always being the gentleman!" he claimed as he patted his chest.

* * *

Minato continued his duty as he walked on the school hallway and he smiled. It had been a while since he had felt this way. He never felt happy or something because he was only a shadow when he still on his old school. His friends never acknowledge his presence. He never joined the club or the student council. Even when he stayed at the orphanage, he only got a few of friends.

Maybe he could say that, it was his first time to come, to see, to join with the culture festival. He liked it, because even he still wore his usual poker face and empty hearted person, he didn't regret it. The people around him were happy, they smiled, laughed and he knew how precious that moment.

Then he spotted Junpei and Yukari stood in front of class 2-A and again, had an argument, "Hey!" he called them.

"Ah, Minato-kun!"

"Yo, on your duty!?"

Both of them greeted them. "My shift was done half an hour ago.." he explained as he took off his arm band and put it inside his pocket. Minato only smiled and chuckled, "So,what's wrong now?"

"Nah, just make a little agreement with Yuka-tan we decided to make a dare challenge.." Junpei pointed to Yukari who still looked a little mad to him.

"We !?" Yukari sounded disbelief, "It was you who decided it! I never agree with you!"

"Dare Challenge?" Minato questioned back.

"Yeah, you know that 2-A made a ghost house booth, right?" Junpei winked, "How about we check this place? The loser will treat the lunch."

"NO I DON'T!" Yukari shouted.

"C'monYuka-tan it was only a fake ghost, and their make-up wasn't as good as on the movie last night" he explained to the brunette. "Or, are you afraid with-"

"Just shut up!" she then walked away from the guys as she decided to go inside to the booth just to shut the capped guy's mouth from teasing her. Both of Minato and Junpei only shrugged and followed her. "I won't lose with the fake ghost, and beside you must keep your promise about the lunch, Junpei!"

Inside the ghost house, Junpei was the leader, Minato behind him and the last was Yukari. "It's dark here…" Junpei claimed, the light was weak and they couldn't see clearly but, they knew that the place was decorated well. It was creepy enough to make someone cry.

The smoke and the cold air made they felt like they were in the cemetery or at the old shine. But the boys didn't too afraid enough because, Yukari won't stop shivering and screaming. They met with the ghost and Minato was agreed that this class really showed off their talent. The ghost make-up was definitely good. That's why Yukari won't stop screaming.

"C'mon Yuka-tan…are you really afraid with this kind of things? You could defeated a shadows like an amazon women, but you act like a baby when you see this thing?" he pointed a fake corpse.

"It's different matter, you know?" she shivering and suddenly grabbed Minato's arm tightly. "Sorry…" she murmured.

Minato didn't say anything; instead he turned his arm so he grabbed Yukari's hand with him. Yukari could tell that her checks must be gotten red. Three of them continued their little adventure, until someone patted Yukari's shoulder. She turned around and her face paled. A zombie stood behind her. "KYAAAAAA….." she screamed as she pushed Minato hardly.

"Hey, wha-" Minato wanted to asked something, but Yukari pushed him no matter what made his body pushed Junpei's back. Fortune that they stood near the exit but, then Yukari tripped so, as the result three of them fell down at the exit with Junpei on the bottom, Minato on the middle and Yukari on the top.

"Yuka-tan….get up…" Junpei said, defeated by the weight of two people on top of him.

* * *

Both of Minato and Yukari sat on the rooftop as Yukari looked little disappointed, "I'm sorry, it was really embarrassing." She said as she remembered the incident. Junpei parted away from them because he went to the infirmary, he said that maybe his nose was broke a little since he was pushed by two people and faced the floor instantly.

"Not, really..here." Minato said as he offered her a pack of strawberry juice, "To lighten up your mood." He said.

Yukari was bit surprised and she accepted it, "Thank you." she said and she opened it. Yukari knew that, she had showed him a lot of her weakness, last night she scared because of the ghost story and the storm. "Umm…sorry.." she said.

"For what?" Minato asked as he drank his can of _cielo mist._

"For being such a coward…." Yukari said, "You know it already I'm not a tough girl like the people say."

Minato sighed as he admired the scenery in front of him, "Nah, it's okay actually and normal. It's just that, I never knew that you would rely on me. Like last night."

Yukari blushed, "Oh sorry. It's just…"

"It's pretty amusing actually, because in the end I know about the thing that you're afraid off…" Minato laughed a little and Yukari pinched his arm.

"You're just as bad as Junpei!"

"Hey, don't hit me or it'll leave a bruise on my arm."

"Don't worry; I'm sure that you're made of a tough thing."

Both of them laughed and Yukari smiled to him, "Thanks, to cheer me up actually."

"No, prob.."

"By the way, I saw one of your photos. Never knew that you had a good sense of art."

"Which photos?"

"Photo of the archery club, actually."

Minato then remembered the picture and blushed, he knew it clearly that he took a photo when Yukari was doing a shot. "Yeah, thanks." He said. "Um, Yukari.."

"Yes?"

"Actually, you shouldn't feel embarrassing or what. It's normal for the people to feel the fear.." _Like my fear to confess my feeling_, "And..it's okay if you only just show it to me like last night, because..you know that..I won't let you down and..I'll be there when you need me."

Yukari blushed when she heard that from Minato, she admitted that she had a crush toward him. But she didn't want to show him because afraid that the bad rumor would spread out again. "Ah, yeah..thank you…"

"Hey, Yukari would you like to become my dance after the festival end, at the bonfire?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay then, Come on, and let's go. Let's enjoy this festival." He said as he offered his hand to him. She accepted it and both of them walked to the rooftop door and continued the festival with a lot of laugh and smile.

* * *

**Sorry..a bit distracted and again..sorry if the story wasn't good enough...especially the ending...**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki.**


End file.
